parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kionto (TheWildAnimal13 Style)
Cast: *Balto - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Jenna - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Boris - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Steele - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *Muk and Luk - Lucky and Rolly (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Nikki, Kaltar and Star - Fievel (An American Tail), Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) *Rosy - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Rosy's Parents - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Sylvie - Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) *Dixie - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Aniu - Nala (The Lion King; 1994) *Morris the Telegraph Dog - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *The Grizzly Bear - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Doc the St. Bernard - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Old Rosy - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Rosy's Granddaughter - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Blaze - Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Butcher - Raul Guantecillo (31 Minutes) *Steele's Musher - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Doctor - Scoutsmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Telegraph Operator - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) Scenes: #In Central Park #The Winter of 1925 #Kion the Half-Breed #Quarantine #The Fastest Lion Cub #Janja, Cheezi and Chungu Get the Team Lost #Kion's Quest #Janja, Cheezi and Chungu's Big Slip #Kion and Sharptooth #The Rescuers #Kion is the New Leader #The Survivor/Janja, Cheezi and Chungu's Lies #Nala Appears/Heritage of the Lion #Avalanche! #The Ice Cavern #Kion is a Hero! #The Indomitable Spirit #End Credits Movie used: *Balto (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Ratatouille (2007) *Ratatouille Video Game (2007) *Your Friend the Rat (2007) *Lady and the Tramp 1 (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Land Before Time 1 (1988) *Oliver and Company (1988) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Balto Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Jenna Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Boris Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as Steele Lucky and Rolly.jpg|Lucky and Rolly as Muk and Luk Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz, Remy and emile.png|Remy and Emile as Nikki, Kaltag and Star Angel.jpg|Angel as Rosy Tramp and Lady.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Rosy's Parents Chloe.png|Chloe as Sylvie Gidget dog.png|Gidget as Dixie Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png|Nala as Aniu Young Hathi.jpg|Young Hathi as Morris the Telegraph Dog Sharptooth.png|Shaptooth as the Grizzly Bear Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Doc the St. Bernard Rita.jpg|Rita as Old Rosy Cadpig-1.jpg|Cadpig as Rosy's Granddaughter Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Balto movies spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs